Dan
Dan is a contestant on Genius Island: Agate. Genius Island I Always. In. Control. From start to finish Dan was constantly aware of everything happening around him, he knew how and when to make moves properly, and socially he was someone who everyone went to when they wanted to make big moves as they knew he had the connections to help facilitate them. And yet with all of the other castaways knowing this, they still let him reach the finale. At the start of the game Dan was instantly roped into Darryl's Big Gae Gang alliance. They had solid control over the Alexander tribe and after James' elimination they had a solid majority. However, after Darryl's controversial elimination on day seven the two sides of Alexander were even, which would potentially spell disaster for either alliance. Luckily, they won the final tribe immunity challenge and went into the merge with numbers. At the start of the merge it was clear that the Alexander tribe would begin to pick off the Achilles tribe due to their dominant numbers. While this was true at first, it only lasted for two rounds until Dan starting itching to make a move. Knowing that the two sides of former Alexander would be deadlocked after all of the former Achilles members were eliminated, he decided that the final eight would be the perfect time to strike and take out someone from the other Alexander alliance. He managed to pull in Lime and later Elx with the help of Steven, and thus the blindsiding dynamic duo of Dan and Steven was born with assistance from Elx and Lime. The duo successfully eliminated Phoenix, Monkey, and Lime before Dan again took matters into his own hands. After Lime's elimination, Dan knew that Steven had to be stopped. After winning three immunities in a row on top of having a strong social game, Dan knew that he couldn't keep Steven around. So after Steven lost the final five immunity on day eighteen, Dan made the most of the opportunity by convincing Dano and Elx to flip. At the final four Dan had a clear path to the finale so long as he maintained his loyalties. While Elx and Dano strayed, Semi stayed and proved to be all Dan needed. With Semi being dead set on taking Dan to the finale with him in order to stay true to his original alliance, they successfully took out Elx and Dano with Semi's two immunity wins and Dan's tiebreaker win. At the final tribal council it was pretty clear that Dan was winning, he had played a strong game and one that the jury could respect regardless of him voting for everyone who served on the jury. Being on the right side of every vote post merge is no small feat, and Dan made the most of it by becoming the main driving force behind the season. After Semi's poor final tribal council performance it became very clear that Dan was winning. Ultimately, his more than exceptional gameplay earned him the first title of Great Genius in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Voting History Category:Season One Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Male Category:Alexander Category:1st Category:Winner Category:America's Favorite